1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC (integrated circuit) package and also to an IC card incorporated.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the production of a conventional IC package a surrounding wall is placed on an IC package substrate to define therebetween a cavity. An IC chip is placed within the cavity of the IC package substrate. A wire bonding is provided between the IC chip and terminals. A excess amount of a liquid viscous resin material is filled into the cavity by potting. Examples of such a liquid viscous resin material include an epoxy resin and a silicone resin. After the resin is cured or set, the excess of the resin is removed by grinding, thereby adjusting the flatness and thickness of the IC package.
However, recently, to meet the requirement for saving power consumption of an IC package and the requirement for compactness of the IC package, the IC package substrate, as well as the potted resin, has become thinner. As a result, there have been encountered problems, such as the generation of stresses in the IC chip and disconnection of bonding of gold wires because of the grinding operation.